Street Rats
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: Long before she was a Bennett, Daughter Nature went by the name 'Maeve Adair' and lived in New York City with her parents. But after her father passes away she runs away to avoid her abusive step-father and meets new friends. Will Maeve be able to survive on the streets during the Great Depression? (A mini story from my main ROTG fanfiction "Winter Roses")
1. Chapter 1

**;welcome to the first chapter of Street Rats! even though the first chapter is a bit depressing but it gets happier as the story goes on, I promise. I don't own ROTG but I own the plot and all the OC's;**

May 1st, 1923

* * *

Throughout the streets of New York city business men flew through the streets trying to by stocks before they all sold out. White families walked along the side walks, chatting about plans of they would like to do that evening.

But our story focuses on one particular family. Or more likely, one particular little girl.

A colored family of three walked down the side walk to the apartment they lived in. The father was tall and strong with dark skin and a shaved head. He wore a dark brown flat cap with an old black suit and dress shoes. His wife had a lighter skin tone and wore a pink and white striped shirt tucked into a pink skirt with white heels. Her curly black hair was pulled back into a bun hidden under her hat. Their 5-year-old daughter had her father's skin tone and her mother's curly black hair resting on her shoulders. She wore a simple blue dress with a white bow around the waist to match the one in her hair and her shoes. Unlike her dark brown eyed father and black eyed mother, the little girls eyes refused to say one color. They constantly swirled different shades of blue, green, and brown. Most people saw this as a strange trait to have, but her parents always told her they made her even more special.

They walked down the street, ignoring the glares they received from a few whites passing by and headed up the stairs to their apartment building. On top of the door in big black letters read 'Colored Only'. The little girl never understood what the sign meant but her daddy promised she'd understand on her own once she gets older. "Come along, Maeve." Her mother said giving her hand a small tug. "Coming, momma." She replied walking forward.

After walking up three flights of stairs and greeting a few neighbors they finally entered they're home. It was a small 3 roomed apartment with two beds, a couch, an old television (that rarely worked properly), one bathroom and a tiny kitchen. Even though it was small, old, and a little rundown, the family still loved living here and where luckier than most colored people.

Maeve squealed as she got scooped up into her fathers arms. He laughed at her shock and tossed her up and down a few times. "Higher daddy! Higher!" She squealed again, this time with joy. He threw her up a little higher a few more times before catching her and kissing her cheek. "Why don't you go get ready for dinner, sweetheart. I have to talk with your mother."

The 5-year-old nodded and ran to the bathroom.

"George for the last time you are not going for that job application!" His wife whispered so Maeve wouldn't hear. "Nicky I gotta try. We're supposed to be protecting Maeve. How can we do that with the little money we have?" Nicky took off her hat and shook her head. "You don't really believe that 'Daughter Nature' mumbo-jumbo that woman told us, do you?"

George scratched the back of his head a little sheepish. a hooded figure showing up out of no where in the middle of the night seemed pretty convincing to him. But Nichole was just to stubborn to accept it. Even though she more than gladly accepted Maeve. "it doesn't matter 'bout that. I'm talking about the blessing of how we finally got a child even after what the doctor said all those years ago." He replied. "And I want to make her happy as I possibly can."

"George she's happy now! You know the lynching mobs go out at night looking for colored people! Them what would happen if you got lynched?" Nicky said not realizing her tone was rising. George sighed and leaned against the sink. "I know the risk. But I gotta try." He said. "The whites are taking all the good jobs and the stock market is at its peak! Think of how much I could make!" Nicky sighed. "I just don't want anything to-" she cut off at the sound of a door slamming.

George sighed. The both knew it was Maeve who had heard the conversation. "I'll talk to her. Can you please start dinner?" He asked as he headed to one of the two bedrooms.

"Pumpkin? You in there?" He asked knocking on the door. Only the sound of the 5 year olds muffled voice replied. Taking it as an invitation to come in, he opened the door and walked inside. She was laying on her bed with her head hidden in her pillow so only a giant mass of curly black hair could be seen. He walked over to Maeve's bed side and sat down. She glanced up from the pillow, her multicolored eyes had small tears in them.

"Don't you cry, pumpkin." George said scooping up Maeve and setting her on his lap. "Your mama and I just had a small disagreement that's all." Maeve sniffed and hugged her father. "So you're not mad at each other?" She asked. "Of course not." He said brushing his fingers through her hair. "Good." Maeve huffed. "Cause Terry's momma and daddy got mad at each other now they ain't talking to each other no more." George sighed as he remembered their old neighbors who had gotten in a fight then soon after divorced. Their son, Noah, had been one of Maeve's closest friends but was forced to move away with his mother to California.

"Your mama and I are very happy together no matter how many disagreements we have. You remember that. Now how about we go help your mama make dinner?" George said trying to lighten the mood. "Ok!" Maeve exclaimed, happier now knowing her momma and daddy weren't mad at each other. The five year old jumped off his lap and ran to the kitchen as he followed from behind.

XXXXXXX Lazy time skip XXXXXXX

Maeve stood on one of the kitchen chairs next to the sink as she helped her mother with the dishes. Maeve hummed as she dried the dishes from their meal. "Whatcha humming, baby?" Nicky asked as she rinsed off a plate. "I dunno. Just a song." Maeve replied while setting down one of the three plates she had to dry and took the last dish from her mother.

George walked into the kitchen wearing his finest suit and favorite flat cap on his head as it always is. Nicky sighed quietly. She had given up trying to convince George to stay home and let him go for the job interview, no matter how much she hated the plan.

"I'm heading out." He said grabbing the key to the apartment. "Daddy! daddy! Will you tuck me in first?!" Maeve exclaimed jumping down from the chair. "Pleeeeeeaaaase?" She added. George looked at the time on his hand-me-down watch. He still had 30 minutes.

"Alright, pumpkin. I'll tuck you in." He said picking up the cheering 5 year old. He walked into Maeve's bedroom and helped her put on her nightgown then brush her teeth. Maeve crawled into bed and George pulled the hand made quilt up to her chin. "Daddy why are you going out?" She asked. George chuckled nervously. "You ask a lot of questions for a 5 year old." He said sitting on her bed side. "Please daddy?" Maeve practically begged. George sighed. "Honey I'm going out for a job interview so we can get more money." He took off his favorite and only flat cap and stuck it on Maeve's head. "I'll come back tomorrow morning. But you can hang on to this till then alright?"

"Really?" she gasped. Everyone who knew George knew he loved that cap more than any other object in his possession. Maeve has always wanted to wear it. she gasped in surprise as the hat fell over her eyes because it was to big. George chuckled and pushed the hat back so he could see Maeve's face. "Really. Sleep tight, pumpkin." He said while kissing her forehead. "Good night, daddy." Maeve said curling up into a ball under the warm covers still wearing his hat.

She would get to see her daddy tomorrow and give it back. She wanted to wear it as long as she could and keep it safe till she gave it back.

June 12th, 1926

* * *

She hated him. God, how she hated him. Ever since her momma had met him 2 years ago Maeves hated him. And he hated her back.

Maeve remembered that morning when she was five. She walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen to find her momma crying at the kitchen table. When she asked what was wrong, her momma could only say her daddy wasn't coming home. Only a year later she had forcibly learned he had been lynched by a group of white men.

Maeve was eight years old now. She was still scrawny and her curly black hair grew very frizzy to the point where she kept it up in a pony tail most of the time. She wore skirts and white blouses now instead of dresses. And he daddy's old flat cap. She almost never took it off and if she wasn't wearing it, it was at her side at all times. Most mothers would be against this, but Nichole could care less. It made her happy to see Maeve still loved her daddy.

After a years worth of mourning, her momma went out looking for a new man. Of course, she needed to. As hard as she tried, her job wasn't enough to get by on. And then she found him. The devil himself.

Todd Matthews.

He was big, 6 footer, with light brown hair and beetle black eyes and who was proud of himself for being 25% white. Both he and her momma had lighter skin, so he classified them as "higher-ranked color folk". Maeve, however, had her daddy's dark skin and he thought she was an atrocious disgrace because of it. Maeve could care less what he thought of her skin tone. Her daddy had taught her to stand proudly no matter what insults where thrown at her. Todd always tried to break this pride. He even tried to convince her momma to get rid of her because of her skin tone but got slapped hard across the face and kicked out for the night just for suggesting it. So he took his hate out on her in a different way: he abused her.

Whenever her momma was out for work, Todd would hit Maeve on the back of the head or shoved her against the wall till she cried. He threatened to beat her momma if she told so whenever she was asked about her bruises and black eyes, Maeve would say she fell down the stairs or ran into the door. She was clumsy enough even before Todd came into the picture for her momma to believe her.

Maeve didn't think it could get any worse. And oh Lord was she wrong. Last year Todd proposed to her momma and she said yes. Last month they got married with Maeve as the flower girl. She had to hide her hatred towards Todd to keep her momma happy. It was all she could to keep herself from kicking him right then and there.

Now Todd was really after Maeve. On top of what he used to do, he'd bang her on the head with his fist or kick the back of her legs repeatedly or slap the back of her head so hard it'd knock off her flat cap and say she was stupid for keeping it. She just got back up, dusted herself and continued her day no matter what he did, just like her real Daddy taught her. Well, normally she did.

XXXXXXX POV change XXXXXXXX

Todd was sitting in their living room watching the new TV while Maeve walked quietly to her room, keeping to her self as always. She had spent the day outside like everyday so she was still dressed in day clothes and her daddy's flat cap even though it was already past dinner time. "Momma should be back from work any minute now." Maeve thought. "Just stay strong..."

"Hey, scum." He barked slapping the back of her head with an empty can. "Sticks and stones, Maeve sticks and stones." She thought repeatedly. After 2 years of this, it was getting hard to hold back her anger. "Get me another drink." Todd snapped as he changed the channel. "Get it yourself." She grumbled while she rubbed the back of her head. "What did you say?!" Todd barked at her. Tired of being kicked around Maeve snapped at him: "get it yourself, ya lazy fat ass!" She had learned quiet the colorful vocabulary while Todd watches sports. Her step-father glared at her before standing up and walking into the 'master' bedroom. Maeve felt proud of herself for finally standing up to him. She was reflecting on her glory as Todd walked out of the bedroom...

...with a bike chain.

Maeve didn't know where he had gotten it, but all she cared about was that he had it. Her eyes grew wide and her face paled. Whatever Todd was going to yell at her, he didn't get the chance. Maeve bolted out the front door as fast as her scrawny legs could take her. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" He yelled after her. The eight year old didn't look back or even dared to think how close Todd was. She sprinted down the steps three at a time and ran out the apartment complex's door and into the streets of New York. Even then she kept running cause,

she had the devil himself right on her heels.

**;Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	2. Chapter 2

**;welcome to the next chapter of Street Rats! I own nothing but the plot and OCs; **

June 12th, 1926

* * *

Maeve continued running even though she knew Todd was long gone. _"Where did he get a bike chain!?"_ She thought horror struck of what the things he could've done to her with a weapon like that. Maeve's legs refused to run any further, the 8 year old slowed to a walk. She sighed with relief. She was safe. But, now Maeve had another problem: It was turning nighttime.

Obviously she couldn't go home. Her momma would already be home by now and Todd would've made up some lie about her being a menace. She couldn't go to the police. They'd take her home or kick her out. She'd never trust a white person for help. All the people she would trust lived in the apartment complex she lived in so no chance there. _"This is bad..." _Maeve thought as she walked into an open alleyway between two closed shops.

She sat down next to the large trash cans and sighed. Growing up Maeve had always learned to stay inside during the night. Dangerous people wandered the streets during late hours. People that would hurt her. Or do worse.

She yelped quietly at the sound of someone's foot steps coming down the long alleyway. _"Hide!"_ Was the first thought that came to mind. But where? The alleyway was empty except a few piles of trash. The only good place seemed to be the trashcans next to her. Opening the lid she was thankful to see it was empty. Quickly she climbed inside and closed the top.

It may have been empty but it sure did smell. Maeve clasped both hands over nose and mouth trying to block out the terrible stench. The foot steps grew louder and Maeve crossed her fingers praying that they wouldn't find her. The foot steps stopped right outside the smelly can. Something kicked the can several times causing it to rattle shake. The 8 year olds eye grew wide in horror but she didn't let out a peep. "Look's like they forgot to take out the trash." A man's voice said happily. The lid started to come off and Maeve's horror grew larger. "Good, now I can- what the..?" The man reached down and yanked Maeve out of the trash can.

She screamed and trashed around madly, kicking and punching anything and everything. "Woah, woah, woah, woah! Easy kid! I'm not going to- _OW_!" He yelled dropping the trash can lid and clutching his side that Maeve had kicked. The man held her up by the collar of her blouse at an arms length way. "God damn... You're a feisty kid aren't ya?" He asked while rubbing his side.

While the man recovered, Maeve got a good look at his face. He was a white man and had shaggy dark brown hair hidden under a flat cap like the one Maeve had but a lot dirtier with a few patches stitched on. On his right cheek he had a birth mark the size if an apple that matched the color of his hazel eyes. He sure was dirty too. Every inch of him was covered in dirt and other gross substances.

"Put me down!" She demanded as she started squirming again. "I'll put you down if you promise not to kick me and bolt off." He replied keeping his distance from her swinging feet. "Only if you promise not to hurt me!" Maeve snapped as she stopped squirming and crossing her arms. The man blinked at her. "Why would I hurt a kid?" He asked. Maeve huffed. "I'm a negro aren't I?" She asked using the term for black people she had heard a few whites use.

"You're still a kid." He replied. "Alright, if it makes you feel better; I swear I won't hurt you. Cross my heart and hope to die." He drew a 'x' over his heart with his free hand's pointer finger. "Now you make your promise." He said. Maeve sighed and stopped pouting. "I promise I won't kick you and run off..." She muttered. "Good enough for me." He replied while setting her down.

"So you gotta name?" He asked setting the lid back on the trash can. "My momma taught me not to tell strangers my name." Maeve replied looking up at the man. Wow was he tall! "Alright." He said scratching the back of his head. "How old are you?" Maeve only shook her head. "I'm not supposed to tell strangers that either." She said. The man sighed loudly and leaned his head back. She was not making this easy. "Ok then." He said squatting down to her level. "I'll introduce myself first. I'm Skyler. But everyone in the existence calls me Sky. I'm 21 years old and I've lived on the streets for 11 of them." Sky stuck out a hand for Maeve to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet ya."

At first Maeve didn't want to shake his hand. Why would a white man want to shake a colored kid's hand? Was he going to grab her and run? Then she remembered his promise not to hurt her. Besides if he had wanted to run off with her he would've when he had her by the collar. The 8 year old accepted the hand shake hesitantly. Sky did nothing but shake her small hand with his large rough one. "Since you won't tell me your age or name I take it you aren't going to tell me why your out here this late in the afternoon alone?" Sky asked. Maeve nodded. He chuckled. "Well, little lady, how would you like to come back to my place and get some grub? It ain't safe for a little black girl to be wandering around this late." Sky asked standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Maeve hesitated again. Could she trust him? He was a random stranger she had just met a few minutes ago in a trash can. Not only, but he is white. Then again, he promised he wouldn't hurt her. And he's been nothing but kind towards her (already a big step above Todd). Besides, he's right. It is getting late and she was hungry. She would trust him for now.

Maeve nodded and took hold of Sky's hand. He grinned. "This way, little lady." Sky said gesturing his free hand in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked several blocks to places Maeve had never been before. Even though it was late, white people crowded the streets drinking from bottles and dancing around with out a worry in the world. Everybody there seemed to know Sky. He'd tip his hat in greeting without letting go of Maeve's hand. Whenever someone would ask Sky what he was doing with her he'd say he was escorting her home and for them to buzz off. It was a fun walk too. Sky had amazing stories of his time on the streets that made Maeve gasp in awe like how he had managed to survive a shoot out between the cops and a few robbers in an old orphanage or laugh hysterically like how he had tricked a bakery owner to give him 3 loafs of free bread. The more Maeve got to know Sky the more she liked him.

"So then," Sky laughed. "I told him 'son, you best be listening to the professional street rat!' and he told me- oh, son of a..." Sky stopped dead in his tracks at the heap of garbage laying in the corner. Smelly Barrie as he was known by was laid out across a bunch of old news papers and cardboard boxes. He had shaggy blonde hair and blackish-blue eyes to go along with his chest-length beard and torn up clothes. What the hell was that pedophile doing here!? He's supposed to be hid'n in the sewers from the cops!

"Kid, get on my back." Sky said urgently and suddenly serious. Maeve looked up at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "Just do it. Trust me there's someone here who will seriously hurt you if you don't." Maeve didn't need to be told twice. She jumped onto Sky's back so he was giving her a piggy-back ride. He was surprisingly strong for someone who lived on the streets for so long.

"Well, well, isn't it Sky the good guy. What brings you here?" Barrie asked from his spot laying down. "None of ya business." Sky spat at him. Barrie stood up and stretched making several loud cracking noises. "Fine then. Be that wa- well who's this?" He asked staring at Maeve. Sky took a step backwards. "Thats none of your business either." He growled. Maeve hide her face in Sky's shoulder as Smelly Barrie stared at her. She wanted Sky to get her out of there. Now. "Come on, Sky. Ya know I love kids." Barrie said taking a hungry step closer. Skyler smirked. "Ya want her?" He asked quickly looking over his shoulder. "Come get her!"

Before Barrie could even move, Sky took off sprinting. He bounced off the wall and grabbed the handle of a passing bus. "Have fun in the gallows, old man!" Skyler yelled over his shoulder. "You alright, kid?" He asked Maeve as the bus stopped at one of its stops. Maeve nodded. "Who was that?" She asked. Sky climbed to the top of the bus before answering: "A bad man who hurts kids in horrible ways. Never go near him, alright?" Maeve nodded. "Good." Sky said. "Now hang on kiddo. We're gonna make sure we lost that freak."

Sky jumped onto an automobile and landed so lightly the family inside didn't even notice. The drove them a few blocks before he jumped onto another vehicle. It was like he had feather pillows for feet.

"Sky?" Maeve asked after several blocks of silence. "Yeah, kid?" He asked not taking his eyes off the cars. "Why are you helping me?" Sky considered this for a few minutes before answering: "Cause I was just like you. Hiding in a trash can, scared out of my wits, no one willing to help me. I can't just sit back and watch that happen to a kid." "But I'm a negro." She said. Sky jumped onto the roof of another car that took a sharp right turn.

"Kid, after all the time I've spent on the streets, it does matter what people look like, what people talk like, what gender they are, or what religion they practice. We all gotta eat, sleep, and breathe. Which makes us all human." He said. Maeve let this sink in as the car drove them farther to the edge of the city. "Don't you worry about what other white people would do to you?" She asked.

Skyler burst out laughing at this. "Kid, why should I worry? Sure I may not have a dime in my pocket and got a mob of angry whites after my skin, but I got the street smarts and the abilities to out do all of them!" He jumped onto the end of a passing by car with a piano strapped to a carrier hooked onto it. He sat Maeve on top of the instrument and started playing the keys while singing on the top of his lungs:

_"Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime! But I got street savoire faire! Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire!" _

Maeve was awe struck by how good Sky's voice was. She giggled at his silliness and nodded her head along to the music.

_"The rhythm of the city! But once you get it down, then you can own this town! You can wear the crown!_

_"Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime! Oh! But I got street savoire faire! Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation and I got street saviore faire!" _

He cut off at the grim sight of Smelly Barrie popping his head out of the sewer drain. Cursing in his head, Sky picked up Maeve and jumped onto another bus. "What's going on?" She asked. "Noth'n." Sky replied putting her back into piggyback position. "Just hang on!" He jumped onto another car and jumped onto to a side of a building and onto another automobile. When it stopped, He jumped off onto the sidewalk and ran into the large crowd of people.

"Sky!" Maeve demanded. "What's going on?" "Just take an easy kid. I got everything under control. Trust me." Maeve grumbled something about white people being crazy and rested her cheek on Sky's shoulder but none the less stayed quiet and let Sky handle the traveling.

XXXX Time Skip and POV change XXXX

Sighing, Sky finally found his way back to the docks. After ditching Barrie on the opposite side of town, he had managed to make his way all the way back to the pit they called home. The kid had fallen asleep somewhere along the long walk, which wasn't surprising saying it was almost midnight. He walked into the abandoned apartment complex he, Chuckie and Tony shared. The moment he walked into the door a loud crash sounded through the building and two people yelling at each other could be heard.

"Sky?" He looked over his shoulder to see the kid rubbing her eyes with one hand. Those idiots must've woken her up. "What's goin on?" He chuckled and started walking up the large stair case. "Little Lady, welcome to my home." Sky said as another crash sounded. "And you woke up just in time to meet my brothers."

**;on one last note: the song Sky sings ("Why should I worry") is from Disney's "Oliver and Company". (How could I not add it?) Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	3. Chapter 3

**;hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Schools started up for me again and I've been extremely busy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs;**

June 12th, 1926

* * *

Maeve rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as Skyer walked up the flights of stairs. His brothers? More white people? This scared the eight year old. What would happen if they saw her? Would they react differently from the way Sky did? Maeve wanted to ask him what his brothers where like but she was to tiered to ask anything.

"Hey! Tony! Chuckie! I'm Baaaack!" Skyler yelled over them as he walked into one of the open doors on the top floor. Both boys in the room paused what they where doing and looked at Skyler.

One of them was huge. Even taller than Sky and built to the brim with muscle. He had gray hair fixed into a buzz cut and a thick scar going across his face. He was holding a broken lamp in one hand and the other was in a fist. The other guy was just a kid. He was probably 11 or so years old and really tiny. He must've been 4'4 or 4'9 at most. He had sandy blonde hair and freckles all over his face to go with his bucked teeth. He had a something hidden in his crossed arms whilst standing on the couch.

"Sky!" The kid exclaimed jumping down from the furniture. "Perfect timing!" The military man put the lamp down angrily. "Whether or not he's home doesn't mean you still take my police radio!" He barked. The boy shrugged and set a black box that must've been the radio down on a table.

"Hey who's this you got with you Sky?" The military man asked calming down and pointing at half-asleep Maeve. "Ain't she a little young for you, Skyler?" The kid joked. "Or are you taking after damn old smelly Barrie?" "Shut your trap!" Sky barked causing the kid to cringe. "I'm nothing like that freak! I'm just helping the kid out because I found her alone in the alleyway."

After setting her down, Sky put a hand on Maeve's shoulder. "Kid, I'd like you to meet my brothers: Chuckie-" he pointed at the blonde kid. "And Tony." He pointed his thumb at the military man. "Hi!" Chuckie greeted cheerfully. "Good day, little lady." Tony greeted. "What's your name?" Maeve only shook her head and hid behind Sky's legs. "Her momma taught her not to tell strangers her name." Sky told him while ruffling Maeve's head. She let out a tiny wince due to the large bruise that was still healing on her head.

Tony looked Maeve up and down, studying her bruised up face and arms. "Chuckie, why don't you go show our guest the kitchen and cook up some grub." He instructed. "Sure. C'mon kid." Chuckie replied leading the way down a hallway. Maeve was hesitant to go with a strange white boy she knew nothing about. But if he was Skyler's brother than he must've been ok. The 8 year old let go of Sky's pant leg and followed the chatty 11 year old to the kitchen.

"Is she a run away?" Tony asked Skyler as soon as the kids where out of earshot. Sky shrugged in response. "The kid won't tell me her name, you think she's gonna tell me her life story?" He replied. Tony scratched his chin while he started pacing the room. "She seems pretty injured... Could be a runaway from an abusive family..." He muttered. Sky rolled his eyes at Tony's sudden assumption. "Pal, neither you or I know anything about this kid. For all we know she could've gotten lost and beat up by some white folk. She was in a trash can ready to swing a punch at whoever came near when I found her."

Tony considered this. "You're right. I need more information. Lets go see if she's willing to talk." He said heading to the kitchen. "Why question her now? Let the kid rest and when she's ready to talk she'll talk." Sky said following. "God damn man, this may be your job but you sure are horrible at it." Tony glared at him with his famous light-green-eye stare before walking into the kitchen where Chuckie and Maeve sat on the counters eating some bread.

"Na, Sky ain't my real brother." Chuckie said with his mouthful. "None of us are related. Well, Tonys something of my second cousin but that's really it. You learn pretty quick out here family's the people who feeds and protects you. Nothing more, nothing less." Maeve nodded as she finished the rest of her bread. She was hardly able to pay attention because she was so tiered. "You filled up, kid?" Sky asked to get their attention.

She nodded sleepily in reply. "Good." Sky replied grabbing a small chunk of bread for himself. "So kid, Tony and I where discussing something's and wanted to know if you want to stay here with us for a while." Sky asked while leaning against the counter next to where Maeve was sitting. "Is she really staying?!" Chuckie asked his one blue and one green eyes gets wide with excitement. "I've always wanted a baby sister!"

Tony looked at Skyler wondering what kinda cards he was playing. Sure it'd help him investigate where she came from but how would they raise a little girl? They where two men and a kid who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Even though he had his concerns, Tony nodded in agreement and answer. "If she wants to." He said.

Maeve looked and felt surprised. They wanted her to stay? She looked at all three white men wide eyed. "Y-y'all really want me to stay?" The eight year old asked not as tiered as before. "I wouldn't have asked ya if I didn't mean it." Sky replied.

They all waited patiently for her to make her choice. After a minute or so of silence, Maeve slowly nodded her head. Sky had saved her from a monster of a man, brought her to his home, gave her food and offered her shelter all without yelling at, demanding something in return from, or hurting her once. She trusted him.

Sky grinned and rapped an arm around the eight year old. "Well boys, welcome the newest member of the Street Rats." Sky chanted. "Little miss-" "Maeve." She added cutting him off. "Pardon?" Sky asked. "My name is Maeve." She said rubbing her eyes to stay awake. "Well, then Little Miss. Maeve, lemme show you to your room." Sky said standing up. Maeve nodded and hopped off the counter. She wished Tony and Chuckie goodnight and followed Sky down the hallway.

"Sky what will happen if I get caught by white men?" She asked leaning against Sky's leg to keep awake. "Well, damn, Maeve. You just agreed to live with 3 of them." Sky replied while helping keep Maeve balanced. "Chuckie said family is the people who protect you and I always trust my family... You protected me so that makes you my family, don't it?" She asked. Sky looked down at the eight year old wide-eyed before it quickly turned into a grin. He scooped up the half-asleep 8 year old and carried her into a spare bedroom.

"Don't you worry Maeve." He told her. "Your big brother, Skyler is gonna take good care of you."

June 26th, 1926

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Sky found Maeve in the trash can, and lord it's been the most fun of her life.

They spent their time teaching Maeve how to run over car tops without being detected and which trash cans had the best scraps to get and how to use a pocket knife just in case of emergencies. Their late night activities included listening to Tony's police radio or telling funny stories and snacking on that days finds.

Maeve herself seemed to turn more and more like a street rat. Her skin got dirtier and her skirt and shirt grew holes and stains on them. She no longer felt uncomfortable around Skyler, Chuckie and Tony and hardly cared about her manners like she used to. She also picked up some colorful language from Sky and often fought back when whites insulted her.

Maeve was currently walking down the street behind an old woman carrying several large bags full of food and a purse loosely hanging from her fingers. The eight year old over at Skyler who was leaning against the side of a drug store. He looked back at her and winked. She nodded in response and sprinted at the old woman, easily grabbing the purse as she went.

Maeve ran to the planned alleyway she and Sky had set while the old woman screamed at her from behind. "Don't worry, I'll get her!" She heard Sky yelled then his footsteps running after hers. She turned a sharp corner down to the darker parts of the alleyway. She stopped and set up the fake dummy they had made earlier that day before she hid in a dark corner. Sky ran in and grinned at her in the corner before yelling: "you piece of trash! Didn't your mama teach ya not to take from white folk?!" He punched the dummy to the ground and grabbed the purse from it before returning to the old woman. Maeve shifted a giggle as Sky walked proudly to the old woman and returned it.

The woman was so busy thanking Sky, she didn't even notice his hand slipping into her grocery bag before handing it back to her. The king of the street rats made his way back to the alley way where Maeve was still hiding. "C'mon out squirt." He said as Maeve reviled herself from the shadows. "Dinners on me." Sky tossed Maeve a quarter of a loaf if bread and a small chunk of cheese. She caught it and ate happily. After eating their share of the meal, they rapped up the left overs to save for Chuckie and Tony.

"So kid where to next?" He asked as they walked down the street closer to the winery. "I don't really-" Maeve stopped dead in her tracks. Oh no. No no no no. Why was he here?!

Walking out of the winery with two bags (probably full of beer) was none other than Todd, the devil himself. Oh, god why was he here?!

"Squirt is everything ok?" Sky asked looking down at Maeve. Quickly, with out answering, the eight year old grabbed Sky's hand and ran for the nearest alley way. Skyler followed willingly but not quietly. "Maeve!" He asked. "What's gotten into you?!" She continued to run until they where three blocks away from the apartment.

Panting heavily, Maeve leaned against Sky to catch her breath. "Y'all wouldn't mind telling me what that was about?" Sky asked looking down at Maeve. She sighed and mumbled: "That was my step-daddy." "So you are a run away." He replied. Maeve nodded and stood up strait. "I had to! He-he beat me cause I was darker than him! I hate him! He's the devil himself!" Maeve continued to rant, calling Todd some of the colorful names Sky had taught her. Sky stood patiently waiting for her to finish, nodding along at what she was saying.

"Well, I'll be damned. Tony was right for once." Skyler said once Maeve was finished. "Please don't make me go back!" She pleaded grabbing Sky's old jacket. "I don't-" "keep your hat on, squirt. I ain't taking you back." He said waving a hand. "You- you're not?" Maeve asked regaining some happiness. The king of street rats nodded. "As a matter of fact, I know someone who can take care of your step-daddy for ya."

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	4. Chapter 4

**;sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Schools been getting busy for me. I don't own anything but the plot and OCs;**

June 26th, 1926

* * *

Maeve followed Sky up the steps of the abandoned apartment complex. 'Take care of'? Was Skyler going to get someone to kill Todd? If he was, it'd probably be a white man. Whites always killed colored folk and got away with it. Maybe a lynching mob? Hopefully not the ones who killed her daddy.

"So..." Maeve asked as they reached the top floor. "When are we going to meet 'em?" Sky chuckled and opened the door to their main room. "Right, now squirt." He replied walking inside. "Hey, Tony! Get ya ass out here!" Maeve sat on the beaten up couch feeling suddenly anxious. Tony was going to kill Todd? After the two weeks she had been there, Maeve wouldn't have guessed Tony was a killer. He actually was a very nice man.

Tony walked out of the kitchen followed by Chuckie who, to no ones surprise, was chatting about food. "Its about time! I was wondering when you'd guys get back!" The eleven year old said. "Never mind the food right now, Chuckie." Sky said. "We got bigger things to worry about-" "but I'm hungry!" Chuckie exclaimed plopping down next to Maeve. Skyler sighed and tossed him the bundle of bread and cheese. "What's going on?" Tony asked leaning against the wall. "The little birdie finally sang." Skyler replied pointing a thumb at Maeve. "And -get this- for the first time ever: ya where right! Her step-daddy abused till she ran out into the streets."

"A-are you going to kill him?" Maeve asked hugging her legs. She hated Todd, but she didn't think she could handle knowing she a plotted for someone to murder him."Kill him? Sky what have you been telling this kid about me?!" Tony demanded. Sky put his hands up in defense. "I didn't tell her nothin 'bout killing people. I just told her you'd take care of him." Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Maeve.

"No, I will not kill your step-father." He said kneeling down to her level. "Then...what are ya gonna to do to him?" The eight year old asked. "Squirt, have you ever wondered where Mr. muscles got his police radio from?" Sky asked while crossing his arms. The eight year old furrowed her eyebrows. True Maeve had never considered where Tony would have gotten his radio from. It was expensive and in to good of condition to be found in the junk yard.

"I'm in the police force. I work undercover on the streets to find runaways and take them back to their homes as well as find abusive parents." Tony explained answering Maeve's thoughts. "And what Sky means by 'take care of' is that I'm going to arrest your step-father for abusing you." Maeve slowly nodded her head, less anxious now everything made sense. "Now," he said walking over and picking up a busted up pencil and some old paper. "Tell me everything he's done to you."

Maeve told Tony everything. From when her daddy died to Sky finding her in the trash can in the alley way. Tony never interrupted her. He just nodded along and scribbled a few things down. Sometimes he'd ask her to show him some of her scars she had gotten on her shoulders and her head. Finally, once he had gotten everything he needed, Tony stood up and went to his room for a couple minutes.

Chuckie, who had been pigging out on the bread and cheese, piped up: "So when are we going to go lock him up?" "You ain't goin' no where, Chuck." Sky said while Tony reentered the room now wearing a badge and a belt with large pockets. "Aw but I wanna help!-" "You'll be more help here. We're already risking one kid by taking Maeve." Tony said putting on his old jacket to hide the badge. Chuckie groaned and crossed his arms, but none the less stayed put while they left.

"I already radioed the station. They're on their way. Especially when they heard your step-daddy is black." Tony said closing the door. "Ya didn't tell 'em I was black, did ya?" Maeve asked looking up at the police officer. Tony's silence was enough of an answer. Of course he wouldn't. Then the other police wouldn't have done a thing. "Well, Squirt." Sky said as they walked out the front doors. "Lead the way."

XXX Skip to Maeve's house XXX

Maeve lead Sky and Tony down the large alleyway that went strait to her and her Nichole's apartment complex. She looked at the front door, scared. Todd was in there (he never left the apartment at night because of his drinking habits) and judging by the time so would her momma. "You ready, squirt?" Sky asked patting her head lightly. Maeve nodded and moved forward.

Every step up the stairs made a larger knot in Maeve's stomach. None the less she pushed herself up the steps. If Todd was going to jail then this would be worth it. Finally she reached her apartment door. Tony stood right behind Maeve and Sky held her hand in his as he knocked on the door. Maeve could hear Todd yelling at her Momma to go get the door like the lazy drunk ass he is. Then she could hear her momma yell: "coming!". Maeve squeezed Sky's hand harder as the knob turned and opened.

Nichole opened the door. She had changed a lot since Maeve last saw her. Her eyes where red and slightly puffy and her curly hair was a little mangled. She was still wearing her work clothes signaling she had just gotten home. Nichole's eyes grew wide when she saw the two white men standing in her doorway.

"Good evening, Mrs. Adair." Tony greeted calmly and kindly. "Good evenin'." She greeted back while crossing her arms. No one had called her 'Adair' since she married Todd. "What can I-" She cut off when she saw Maeve. Her slight red, black eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. Maeve smiled weakly. "H-hi, momma-" "Maeve!" She exclaimed cutting off her daughter and pulling into a hug. "Oh my lord, sweetheart! Thank god you're safe! I was so scared! I came home and Todd said you had ran away and I kept lookin' for ya whenever I could but I could never ya!" Nichole exclaimed still not letting go of Maeve. "I was so scared those lynching mobs had gotten to you."

After calming down, she finally pulled away from the hug and turned to the two white men. "That's Tony." Maeve answered before her momma could even ask and pointed at Tony. "And that's Sky." She pointed to Skyler. "They've been taking care of me ever since a ran away." Nichole stood up and awkwardly held out her hand to them. She never thought she'd try shaking hands with white folk. "Thank ya for takin' care of my daughter." She said. Sky accepted the handshake. "Just doin' my job, Miss." He replied. Tony cleared his throat loudly. "If you don't mind, Miss. Adair, we'd like to have a word with you step-husband." He said. "It has to do with Maeve." Nichole furrowed her eyebrows but nodded. "Of course, please come in." She said gesturing them inside.

"Hey, Nick. Who was at the door?" Todd's voice asked from the Television room. Tony stopped Nichole from answering and gestured them to stay put before walking into the room. Maeve leaned a little so she could see through the kitchen door way. Todd was laying on his favorite chair watching the game shows while drinking beer. Nothing new here. Todd's eyes shifted to Tony and he glared. "Nichole why is there a street rat in our house?" He yelled.

Tony didn't take any offense from this. He kept a serious expression and glared back. "Sir, I am Tony Baldwin of the New York undercover service for run away children." He took out his badge and showed it to him. Todd turned back to the television. "Well you're waistin' your time, Baldwin." He replied. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and crinkled his noes at the strong smell of alcohol. Obviously this man was drunk.

"Sir, I never go anywhere were I will waste my time." Tony replied calmly. Todd laughed. "Pal, I don't got a kid to run away. So you'd best be waisting you're time." "Sir, I have met your step-daughter, Maeve Adair and she has told me plenty." Tony said cooly. Todd's expression went serious when he heard Maeve's name. She could tell he was calling her every dirty word he new inside his head. "Sir you are under arrest for child abuse. Come quietly and peacefully or I will use force."

"Now hold on, hold on." Todd said while he stood up knocking over several beer cans. "I ain't never laid a finger on that kid." "That's not what Maeve told me." Tony said reaching for one of the pockets on his belt. "And she has scars to prove it." "Listen pal, I don't know where she would've gotten-" "She's also described her beatings. Saying you constantly shove her into walls and beat down on her head and insult her because she's a darker tone of black than you." "The kid just made-"

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY BABY?" Nichole, completely ignoring Tony's command to stay in the kitchen, and came bounding into the room and look of pure rage on her face. "Nick, I didn't-" "YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL BEHIND MY BACK! I BET YOU THREATENED HER SO SHE WOULDN'T TELL!" "Nichole-" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. "You can't-" before he could finish, the loud echo of Nichole's hand slapping Todd across the face echoed through the room.

Todd stumbled over from the slap, a red hand mark on his face. Maeve clasped her hand over her mouth. Not to stop herself from gasping, but from cheering. She had been hoping to see that for years. Todd noticed her giggle and growled. "You piece of trash!" He barked shoving Nichole into Tony and running at her. "Maeve!" Nichole yelled while Tony pulled out his gun. The eight year old scrambled back into the kitchen. Before Tony could even aim, Sky stepped in front of Maeve and punched Todd across the jaw sending him flying back onto the ground. The eight year old looked at Todd wide eyed then at Sky who was now standing between them. "Only trash I see it a drunk bastard in front of me." He growled while Tony cuffed him.

"Maeve!" Nichole ran into the kitchen and hugged the eight year old. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." She repeated over and over again while Sky and Tony hulled Todd out of the apartment.

July 10th, 1926

* * *

two weeks gone past since Todd's arrest. Even though the court wouldn't bother with a black-vs-black case, Todd left New York to god knows where so the odds where they'd never see him again. which was fine by Maeve. The eight year old moved back in with her momma as soon as Todd left with his belongings. Before she did, however, She went back to say good bye to the Street Rats before they went their separate ways.

Chuckie was holding back tears as he hugged Maeve good bye and told her to take care. The eight year old thanked Tony a million times while hugging him good bye around the waist. The police officer chuckled a little and ruffled her hat covered hair. Sky walked her back home to make sure she made it safely. They snuck some cookies from Maeve's favorite bakery as a last minute treat and made their way back to the apartment complex.

"Ya take care, alright squirt?" Sky said squatting down and pulling her into a hug. "And if ya ever find yourself lost on the streets, know ya always welcome with the Street Rats." Maeve nodded, her throat closing up a little. They had only known each other for a week and a couple days now, but after spending everyday with Sky Maeve felt like she had known him her whole life. Now, they'd part and go their separate ways. Maeve would go to an all blacks school come September while Sky continued to live on the streets. "Take care of yourself too." She said hugging back. Sky sighed and pulled away. Maeve nodded and walked into the apartment complex.

Now here she was, Two weeks later, back home showered up and dressed in nice clothes like a young lady would (but still wearing her flat cap). Back to proper manners and being polite to white folk who insulted her. You'd think she'd be happy, off the streets and back into a nice house. But the eight year old couldn't help but feel sick inside. Like a piece of her was still on the streets. She missed jumping cars with Sky, and Pranking Tony with Chuckie and having to work for your meals, and listening to the police radio late at night. And Maeve's attitude showed it. She'd slump through the day with her head hanging slightly and a blank expression that would guarantee she'd win poker.

Maeve slumped into the kitchen to help her momma with dinner. Nichole had already started cooking. After a simple dinner of spaghetti, Maeve helped her momma clean the dishes. Nichole looked over at her only child and sighed while setting down her dish towel. "Go on." She said. "What?" Maeve asked looking confused. "Go on back if you wanna. Just promise to come back." She said leaning against the counter.

Maeve looked shocked at her mothers offer and blinked a few times. Her momma went through all the trouble of divorce, getting a raise at work and making sure there was food on the table. But her momma told her to... Maeve squeezed her eyes shut as she came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky walked down the alleyway next to the expensive deli shop. He was on his nightly runs looking for scraps he could manage to turn into food, but now it didn't seem as fun. He didn't want to admit it out loud but, he missed that crazy eight year old.

Most people on the streets would see a kid as dead weight and just another mouth to feed. He on the other hand, had grown a soft spot for the eight year old. Maeve had been fun to run around with. She was always so curious and loved to learn what he did and tried to copy his actions.

The king of street rats opened the lid to another empty trashcan and swore under his breath before slamming it back on to the can. "Sky!" Looking up Skyler noticed a small figure running at him. It was the outline of a little girl with curly hair and wearing a flat cap. "Maeve?" He asked as the eight year old ran up to him and hugged his waist. "What'd you doing out here this late?" The eight year old looked up at him and smiled.

"I came back home."

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	5. Chapter 5

**;hey guys! Sorry the long period between updating! This chapter was giving me trouble. But none the less enjoy!;**

September 1st, 1935

* * *

_New York streets where less crowded with cars and more crowded with people. Banks where closed and businesses went bankrupt. Families struggled to get food, and men left for different states to find jobs. Why where these problems happening? Six years ago, on the 29th of October, the Stock market crashed. Hitting America with the Great Depression. President Herbert Hoover had made attempts to fix the economy to no avail. Franklin D. Roosevelt was put into office in 1933 and established the "New Deal". Everyone is hoping the economy will turn around and are horrified of what the future will bring. _

_Well, everyone but the Street Rats._

"You need to catch up, frizz-head! You're starting to lag behind!" Skyler yelled behind him while jumping onto one of the construction transportation cars. "Is that so old, wrinkle-face? Ya need to look ahead more!" A teenagers voice replied. Sky turned around surprised to see the voice owner standing three trucks ahead on him.

She had curly black hair that frizzed up a bunch pulled back into a ponytail under a dark flat cap. She was wearing a men's white collared shirt with dark blue overalls that where rolled up to above her knees to go with her knee length dark brown boots and black socks.

"Now that there is cheating, Maeve!" He yelled at the 17 year old. She only laughed and jumped on the side of a near by abandoned apartment. "What'd ya gonna do? Get Tony to turn me in?" Maeve yelled back walking across the window ledges. "Or have Alex give me another lecture?" "I might as well! Ya stole part of my ration for today!" Sky yelled back at her. She laughed and jumped onto a passing by cement truck heading to construction.

"I'd give it back to ya, but I already ate it all!" Maeve yelled while walking along with the movement of the truck. Sky rolled his eyes and hopped a few trucks to catch up. "Ah, I don't need the carbs anyway!" He called. "I'm trying to slim down a bit!" Again, Maeve laughed. "What ever you say, old man!" She replied. "Hey! 30 is not that old!" He said. "Older than 17!" Maeve retaliated. "Younger than 50!" He shot back. "But why should I care?!"

Maeve jumped back to the same truck Sky was on. Laughing they linked arms and side stepped crossing one leg over the other whilst singing:

**_Why should we worry?_**

**_Why should we care? _**

**_We may not have a dime. _**

**_But We got street savoir faire. _**

They cut off at the familiar sound of a run down motorcycle following from behind. Turning around they saw a large, buff man with grey hair riding an old retired police motorcycle. Sitting behind him was a short scrawny man with messy blonde hair and enough freckles to replace the stars in the sky. Siting in the run-down side car was a fat man who's head was balding and had a large mustache under his nose. The blonde haired man joined in the singing.

**_Why should I worry?_**

**_Why should I care? _**

**_It's just be-bopulation. _**

**_And I got street savoir faire!_**

"Ya said it, Chuckie!" Maeve yelled to the 20 year old. "You're both acting like children!" The balding man yelled at them. "Get down from there before you hurt yourselves!" "Alright, Alright, Al! keep ya mustache on!" Sky called sliding down the side of the truck and hopping onto the motorcycle. "Geronamo!" Maeve yelled cannon-balling onto the motorcycle right on top of Sky's lap. The old machine shook and creaked before going back to normal. "Watch it, Maeve! This is the only bike the force could afford. I don't need you breaking it!"

She only laughed and ruffled his buzz cut. "Aw, Tony, ya'll could fix it easily." Maeve replied. He grumbled remembering the many weeks he and Alex had spent fixing up the old rust bucket. "Let's roll T-bone!" Sky yelled pointing ahead of them. Tony rolled his eyes and drove back to their home.

XXXXXXX lazy time skip XXXXXXX

"Home sweet home." Chuckie said walking onto the abandoned boat they now called home. It wasn't much but it was all they had after that fire took out the apartment building they used to live in a few months ago.

"Yup. Sea sickness galore." Maeve agreed sitting on one of the chairs they found in the junk yard. She was the only one who truly hated living on the boat, being the only one having trouble adjusting to the rocking of the water during her sleep. The others grew used to it quickly and easily but Maeve often found herself leaving the small boat and sleeping on top of a nearby building. Only to be followed by Sky claiming he 'just wanted to keep her company'.

"Aw, don't cry, Maeve." Sky said rapping his arm around her head and getting her into a head lock. "Ya stomach will get used to it by the time you're my age." She furrowed her eyebrows while she squeezed her way out of his grasp. "I don't get seasick that badly, Sky." She said feeling her face turn red. "Oh, leave the poor girl alone, Skyler." Alex interrupted them while wagging a finger. "She goes through enough already living on the streets with you imbeciles for nine years."

Maeve snorted while Chuckie and Sky scoffed. "Excuse me, but curly top here would be dead if it weren't for us 'imbeciles'." Sky said matter-of-factly while crossing his arms. "And Tony is the farthest thing from an imbecile." Maeve added while criss-crossing her legs. "Thank you, Maeve." Tony said happy someone recognized his sanity.

"Yeah, sure, ya'll go on ahead and ignore me!" Chuckie spit out bitterly. "Aw, ya know we love ya, Chuck." Maeve laughed while hugging the small man from behind. "I am pretty great, aren't I?" Chuckie replied flashing his proud buck-toothed smile. "It's surprising how you're able to stand up with you're head so big." Alex muttered while rolling his eyes. "Hey, I heard that!" Chuckie barked at the burnet.

Tony sighed and stood up. Maeve followed pursuit wanting to avoid getting dragged into an argument. "Home sweet home." He muttered while they walked outside. Maeve laughed. "Sea sicknes and arguments galore." She added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maeve sat up queasily and held her stomach. The slow rocking of the boat made her gut form a tight knot and her face felt pale. Damn it, she hated this piece of tin! Quietly getting onto her feet, the seventeen year old walked off the boat and to the closest alleyway.

Opening a random trash can lid she leaned over and threw up her and part of Sky's ration from today. Stupid sea sickness. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, Maeve put the lid back on and leaned against the wall hoping she wouldn't get sick again. Pausing her bitter thoughts toward the boat she looked up at the sound of metal clanking. "Hello?" She asked standing up and looking around. Maeve skimmed the alleyway still seeing nothing. Shrugging it off, the Street rat headed back to the boat.

The moment her back turned she heard someone screaming: "AHHHHHHHH!" Whipping around she saw a small figure charging at her with a metal pole. "Woah! Hey, bud take an easy!" Maeve exclaimed grabbing the pole just before it could hit her head. The little boy continued to try to hit Maeve, but she grabbed the pole out of his grasp and tossed it aside out of his reach. "Hey how about ya calm down and stop trying to hit me!" "Go away! You're gonna hurt me!" The boy exclaimed. "Why would I hurt a little kid like you?" She asked squatting down to the boys level hands raised.

"You're a negro! My momma told me all about your type!" The boy snapped. "Oh? And where's your momma now? Why would she let a little kid run loose this late in New York?" Maeve retaliated feeling a little bitter that a kid this young could already hate black people. This made the boy stop and think giving her a better look at his face. He had bright red hair and as many freckles as Chuckie. "Well?" She asked raising her eyebrows. The boy scowled at her. "I don't need to answer you! I-" "listen little man." Maeve said holding her hands up. "I swear on my life I, or anybody else, won't hurt ya. But ya gotta stop swinging metal poles at my head."

"Why should I trust you!?" He asked. "Because who else do ya got?" Maeve asked. The boys face suddenly dropped and he looked at the ground. Realizing how harsh she sounded, "Listen buddy, I wanna to help ya. But ya gotta let me." She told him calmly. "I'll even introduce myself. I'm Maeve Adair. I'm 17 years old and I've been living on the streets for nine of those years. I was lost on the street myself at one point when I was eight and I know how scary it is. All I want to do is help ya like how my big brother helped me."

The boy didn't look convinced by her story. Sighing, Maeve rubbed the back of her neck. "Are you cold?" She randomly asked just noticing the boy was shaking. He nodded truthfully but still didn't . The 17 year old slipped off her oversized trench coat and rapped it around the boys shoulders. "Come on. I'll take you back to where I live. We have food and its warm." "We?" He asked. "My brothers and I. Their white though so don't worry about being with a bunch of black people." Maeve replied standing up and holding out her hand. "So you com'in or staying out here?"

Maeve could tell the boy was Going through the same thought process she was when she was eight and Sky offered her the same question. Finally he came to a conclusion he needed shelter and food and she was his best option of getting both. Hesitantly, he reached out took Maeve's hand like it was covered in spikes. She smiled. "Right this way, sir." lead him to the Tin Can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, boys! Get up! We got company!" Maeve yelled as she and the red haired boy walked onto the Tin Can. She heard groggy replies and a few swears as the boards creaked at the footsteps of the male Street Rats getting up. "Curly-top, why in gods name are you waking us up this early?" Sky asked dragging his feet with him. "Yeah, Maeve. It's to early." Chuckie complained while rubbing his eyes.

"Boys meet -uh- well I didn't get his name but I found him in the alley way. He needed food and a place to stay." Maeve answered while gesturing a hand at the red headed boy. "Y'all woke us up because of a kid?" Chuckie asked slightly outraged. Sky smacked the back of the blonde's head. "Where's ya hospitality, Chuck?" He asked. Sky then turned to the red haired boy. "Pleasure to meet ya, Mr. freckles. I'm Sky." "Nice to meet you, Mister." The boy said holding out his hand which Sky shook.

"The soup kitchen two blocks over is giving out rations in twenty minutes." Alexander said looking at his old pocket watch. "We can go there and grab something to eat." "Alright then. C'mon freckles I'll carry you." Sky said picking up the red head and placing him on his shoulders. Maeve felt a little bitter inside due to the kids politeness towards Sky. "_Racist kids..."_ She thought bitterly heading for the exit with the others.

**;thank you for reading and please leave a review!;**


	6. Chapter 6

**;hey guys I'm still alive! here's a short chapter because schools stressing me out.;**

September 1st, 1935

* * *

Maeve tapped her fingers impatiently on the small tray she was carrying to receive her meal. Normally she was much more patient waiting in line at the soup kitchens but that red headed kid and Sky's chatter on the other side of the place in the whites section (yup still segregated) put her on edge. Just because she was black a white kid tried to beat her over the head with metal pole. Sure she'd been beaten up before and sure Alex wasn't the most polite person when they first met. But at least he kept it to himself.

Finally it was her turn for food. The middle aged black woman set a bowl of soup, chunk of bread, small apple, and a glass of water onto her tray. "Thank ya, miss." Maeve said nodding her cap at the woman. She smiled and nodded back.

Keeping to herself, Maeve walked to her and the others meeting spot in the large parking lot they had opened for the people to sit in. They had even set up some fire pits for people to sit around. Sky, the kid, Tony and Chuckie where already sitting there when she arrived and had started eating. "Where's Al?" She asked as she sat down. "Went to find a spoon. He claimed: 'just because you call us the Street Rats doesn't mean we have to eat like rats.'" Sky replied imitating Alex's voice. Maeve laughed a little at Al's manners and started eating her own food with her hands.

They ate silently while waiting for Alex to return. Maeve tried her best to enjoy the free food. ('Free' because she didn't have to trick someone into giving it to her) But she could feel the boys eyes on her. Or at least glancing at her every second. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore it. Finally, she couldn't bear it anymore. Maeve looked up at him with raised eyebrows at the boy who's bright brown eyes stared right back.

"Somethin wrong?" She asked in a bland tone. "Why do you dress like that?" The boy asked not catching Maeve's tone. "Like what?" She asked back. What's wrong with her clothes? They're old and worn out but from this time period. "Like a man." He responded with a little attitude in his voice.

It took all her control not to roll her eyes. Maeve could feel other peoples, most likely whites or women, eyes already watching her. She blushed a little out of shyness but her expression remained the same. She always got weird looks from people by the way she dressed. In society: men wore pants and overalls. Women wore skirts and dresses. Maeve's choice of mens work clothes earned her lots of odd looks. That's what she gets for growing up with 2 men and a loud mouth.

"Because I say 'F*** you' to the gender roles of society." She finally replied before biting a chunk out of her apple. Sky and Chuckie laughed at her response, almost choking on their rations while Tony rolled his eyes and the boy look horrified. "My momma taught me not to say those kinda words." He said matter-of-factly. "So does mine. But that's only when I'm under her roof." She replied while shrugging.

"That was ridicules!" Alex exclaimed walking up to the small group. He sat down next to Tony and set his tray down in front of him. "The only utensil they could find in this heap and it's filthy!" To prove his point, Al held up a spoon that had smudges of dirt on it. "Well I don't see why they just shut the damn place down!" Sky exclaimed surprisingly able to keep a strait face. "I mean we're only eating, sleeping, bathing, and living in dirt!" He yelled louder: "Why can't a good man get a clean spoon around this joint!" Alex rolled his eyes and started eating while Chuckie and Maeve broken down laughing.

"So Kid," Sky said taking a large swig from his bowl of soup. "Y'all wouldn't mind tell'n us why your out on the streets by yourself." The boy shook his head. "My momma taught me not to tell people my business." He said. Maeve sniggered remembering how she had been the same way when she was his age. The boy looked offended by her reaction. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded. "Nothin. You just remind me of myself when I was your age." Maeve replied putting her hands up in defense. "I'm nothing like you Negros!" The boy snapped.

The atmosphere went dark instantly. Sky and Chuckie both glared at the boy while Alex and Tony gave shameful looks. The boy looked at them uncomfortably wondering what he had done. "Maeve is apart of our family." Tony said cooly. "We do not use that kind of language around here." This made the boy confused. "But she's-" "I don't matter if she's black, white, Asian, Indian, or Canadian she's still human and still part of our family. We don't use that language around here. Period." Sky said sternly. The boy leaned back horrified as Sky started to lecture. As much as Maeve wanted Sky to give the kid a good lesson, she knew she couldn't let Sky scare him. No matter how rude the kid was to her.

"Sky." Maeve said resting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. He's just a kid." Sky looked down at the boy still angry about what he had said but looked away and started eating again.

Tension was still high as they ate in silence for the next few minutes. Maeve sighed and set her bowl down. She needed to end this. "Hey kid. Ya wanna hear a story?" The boy glanced up at her. Much to her surprise, this time it wasn't out of annoyance but curiosity. He stared at Maeve waiting for her to begin. Glad she had gotten his attention, Maeve cleared her throat then started:

"It started when a girl was five years old, six years before the stock market crashed. Her daddy went out to get a job interview with some big company. Before he left he gave her his most prized possession: his daddy's flat cap. It's the last thing he got from his daddy. That very night he got lynched by a group of white men for no reason what so ever. And you know what happened to those white men?" "Did they get arrested?" He asked, eyes wide. Maeve shook her head. The boy tilted his head confused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what?" "Nothin. They went on with their lives like nothin happened. Not even caring they just murdered an innocent man."

Maeve paused and took a shaky breath. She hated how white people got away with murdering innocent people. She'd often blow up ranting when she was reminded of it. After a long pause she started again.

"Her momma needed to marry a new man so she could support them. And then she found him. The devil himself. He's a giant who hated her because she was a bit tanner than him. He'd beat her over the head and slam her into walls and not needing to worry about her telling because he threatened to hurt her momma too." The boy looked horror struck by this as Maeve continued to tell the story of how the girl got abused to the point she ran out onto the streets. Sky leaned back a bit while he listened. He raised a questionable eyebrow at what Maeve was planning. Did she really think that'd work?

"That's horrible!" The red headed boy exclaimed. "Is it now?" Maeve asked propping her chin on her hand. "Yes! No one deserves to be beaten or killed for that stupid of a reason!" Sky whistled and Chuckie looked amused while Tony and Alex looked at Maeve proudly. The boy looked around them confused. "What?" He asked. "Kid, that story Curly top just told ya." Sky said smiling slightly. "That was her story. Her daddy was murdered when she was five and ran onto the streets to avoid her abusive step-daddy when she was eight. All this happened to her just because She's black. A darker skin tone than you and me."

The boy looked at her surprised. He looked at Maeve as if asking if it was true. She nodded in response. The boy looked down at his hands uncomfortably. "Hey it's not that bad. Maeve's been called plenty worse." Chuckie reassuringly patting the boy on the back. "One guy called her a ni-" "We do not use that kind of language, Charles!" Alex snapped. "Especially around youth!" Chuckie puffed out his cheeks angrily. Maeve, Sky, and the boy started laughing. "It's 'Chuckie' not Charles. Why can't you accept my life choices? I accept ya life choice of being bald." Chuckie asked. Alex looked offended. "I beg your pardon-!" "Why can't ya just accept me for who I am!?" Chuckie exclaimed over dramatically while shaking the front of Alex's jacket.

Maeve set down her bowl of soup and hunched over holding her ribs while Sky leaned against her back both laughing until they couldn't breath. Even Tony cracked a grin while the kid laughed with them.

"Will you stop!" Alex demanded shoving Chuckie away. "People are watching!" The blonde laughed and sat back down. "Ah, good old Al is always that way with us in public." "Oh yeah. Ya remember when he first met Curly Top?" Sky jumped in. He pointed his thumb at Maeve. "You'd think he'd die from embarrassment." "Oh, I remember that." Maeve said chuckling slightly. "He'd try as hard as possible to go in the opposite group I was in." Alex's face turned slightly red as he huffed.

"Na, Na. The best memory I got is when that one idiot tried to sell Tony those illegal goods he stole from the port." Chuckie laughed slapping Tony's arm. Tony chuckled. "He wasn't to bright. He asked me when I asked if they where illegal: what ya gonna do? Turn me into the cops?" Tony said mimicking the guys voice. "Na, Na! Ya remember the time?..."

They stayed that way for a few hours. Laughing and eating, exchanging funny stories that attracted some listeners and even some people joined in the story telling. Finally the owner of the soup kitchen came out and told them they needed to leave. Sky tipped his hat at the woman and gave her a small wink causing her to blush like mad and play with her blonde hair nervously. Maeve rolled her multicolored eyes and dragged him away by the collar of his jacket. "C'mon, lover boy." She said heading with the rest of the Street Rats. "No need to be jealous, curly top." Sky laughed turning around. Maeve puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not jealous. I'm annoyed." She corrected him. Sky up his hands up in defense, not wanting to set her off.

"Did ya enjoy ya self, kid?" Sky asked ruffling the boys red hair. He nodded in response. "And how do you feel about Maeve?" Tony asked The boy paused and thought about this. The others all looked at him patiently waiting for an answer. Maeve especially. "She's ok. For a girl." He replied matter-of-factly.

Maeve quirked an eyebrow at the red head. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Chuckie jumped up from behind her and rapped an arm around Maeve's shoulders and laughed. "It means you don't have a pe-" "I know that, ya pervert." Maeve snapped while slapping the back of his head. "Ow! I'm just saying the obvious! What are you on your-" "Charles! There is a child here!" Alex snapped.

"So kid!" Sky yelled over their bickering causing everyone to go silent. "How'd you like to live with us Street Rats? We could always use a new member." The boy looked at all of them surprised. "Really? Do ya mean it?" "Wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it." Maeve replied sticking her hands into her pockets. He looked excited and gave a big grin. "Yeah." He replied shaking his head quickly. "Well, son." Tony said leading their way onto the 'Tin Can'. "Welcome to the Street Rats."

**;Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


End file.
